Mathias Targo
Mathias Targo was a former Hungarian Army bomb expert turned contract terrorist. He and his group of terrorists help and assist whoever pays them. He often worked for the Iranians. He works alongside Simon Gruber to heist gold bullion in the Federal Reserve Bank in New York City. Die Hard with a Vengeance Targo was seen jumping onto the side of the one of the 14 dump trucks as Simon was distracting NYPD detective Ricky Walsh. Then he was directing all of the vehicles to the damaged subway station. He directed the drilling vehicle into the station and began drilling the wall to gain access to the vault containing $140 billion worth of gold bullion. Once they got access, Targo calls in the loader, which rams through the one of the security gates and pulled the other ones open. After loading much, Targo complains that they are behind schedule and they should abandon the rest of the gold, but Simon tells that there is isn't a cop within 20 blocks. He drives one of the trucks, with Simon and Katya. After hearing from Ivan that John McClane is heading for the bank and Zeus Carver heading for him, Targo convinces Simon to stop toying with McClane and kill him. As Mischa and his partner, who are at Yankee Stadium checked in whatever they needed to stay, Targo tells them to wait for the moment. After being unable to get through to Karl and the rest of the men at the bank and Simon tells Mischa and his partner to stay in the stadium, Targo was angered that McClane might be alive. As they were heading for New York City Water Tunnel No. 3, most of the dump trucks arrives through the cofferdam and Targo tells Simon to get Nils and Klaus to come up, only to find that McClane killed them as well as the men at the bank and he's on his way to get them. Targo warns that McClane will jeopardize the mission and the contract and was on his way back to the tunnel with many men to end McClane. But Simon has a plan in mind, bomb the cofferdam to try to drown McClane. After destroying the cofferdam, he, Simon and their men went to the freighter. Then one of his henchmen, loyal to Targo, shows Targo that he found scrap metal inside the container and Targo sees that the containers are filled with scrap metal rather than gold bullion. Then McClane arrives in the cargo hold and kills his henchman. Targo then fights him and beats him down while taunting him. Then McClane takes the ship's chain and trips Targo down with it. McClane hits him several times with the chain and incapacitates him with it. Death Later on the motor boat docked to the freighter, Targo, bloodied and injured, chastised Simon that the containers are filled with scrap metal instead of gold like Simon said. Targo tells Katya that Simon betrayed them by telling them that they would sink the gold, when he really intended on keeping it for himself. Katya pulls her Walther PPK/S, but instead of killing Simon, she shows her loyalty to him by unloading the pistol into Targo, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males